Statement of Problem: Relatively little is known concerning the quality of life of African-American survivors of breast cancer. Prior work paints a mixed picture, with some studies indicating that African-American survivors enjoy favorable levels of quality of life, while others suggest the presence of significant problems. If health care providers are to meet the physical and psychosocial needs of African-American survivors, accurate information about this group's post-treatment quality of life is needed. Broad Objective: The proposed study is intended as a first step in a larger program of research aimed at assessing quality of life of African-American survivors of breast cancer. Specific Aims: To compare African-American survivors of breast cancer to Caucasian survivors of breast cancer and to African-American women without a history of breast cancer on a series of quality of life measures and to test the feasibility of the proposed data collection methods and quality of life instruments. Design and Methods: African-American and Caucasian survivors will be identified using tumor registry and other medical records from two urban institutions. African-American women without a history of breast cancer will be identified using an acquaintance-matching procedure. The proposed, cross-sectional study will use a combination of mailed survey and telephone interview data collection procedures to obtain quality of life information from the three comparison groups. Before primary data collection, focus groups will be conducted to ascertain the relevance and acceptability of the planned data collection instruments. The local divisions of the National Association for the Advancement of Colored People and the National Council of Negro Women, as well as a well-known advocate for the local African-American community, have agreed to support the study. Data will be analyzed using multivariate analysis of variance procedures to address differences between groups.